


Creation

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [47]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Under -3 AM- Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Under -3 AM- Tale
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 28





	Creation

Ink stood proudly over the new universe that had just come to live. It did have a huge Art Block running in the Middle of it. The Start and Ending had been completed, however, since the Middle was missing the rest had started to fall apart.

Ink only just made it in time.

'Under -3 AM- Tale' was born... the creator did not have a very good name for it; Ink was hoping that they would return and rename it another time. Sooner rather than later.

Creations needed time to grow and get seen, once seen by others, it would grow and live fully- however, if the name suddenly changes during the growth period, it may lead to confusion later on.

"*what a horrible universe." A glitchy voice came from Ink's side- the artist frowns and sees Error standing there, looking around in disgust 

"*oh no you don't!" Ink says loudly with a hint of a laugh, but he was lacking paint after fighting the Art Block, "I just finished with this one! So don't you dar-"

Error deletes the creation... a little too easily than normal.

"*What th-? How?! You barely lifted a thread!" Ink said a little shocked since it was the only paint that was running in his system now.

"*it's 3 am. most ideas are forgotten by the time the voices wake." Error told the artist, opening a portal "this one was lost, to begin with. but be happy. ya got the paint from it. right?"

Ink stares at the place where Error once stood, his paints almost gone. Error had been right, he had felt the moment the paints had entered the Doodle Sphere.


End file.
